


your demands are merely suggestions

by allfandomnolife



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark fic, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandomnolife/pseuds/allfandomnolife
Summary: A bratty princess needs to be tamed by Geralt
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 29





	your demands are merely suggestions

You must send for a Witcher,’ Thalum demands, making you roll your eyes. ‘It is too dangerous to do nothing right now, your Majesty.’ You don’t like the tone he is using with you which will lead to more than one punishment…as soon as your other issue has been dealt with.

‘Thalum, have you forgotten who you are addressing?’ you’re seething at the audacity of the man. The more words you speak, the more irate you grow. ‘The next time you speak to me in such a manner, I shall have your tongue cut out of your mouth. I am the future queen and I do not tolerate the level of disrespect that you have given me.’

Your advisor shivers a little, his eyes widening before quickly uttering an apology. ‘Y-your Majesty, I must apologise for my behaviour. As your advisor, I am only trying to help keep your kingdom stable and safe.’

Rolling your eyes once more, you dismiss the man from your chambers. ‘Find me a Witcher if you so insist. But if he is not up to my standard, I will have your tongue removed. That is if your mouth is the one that puts me in any sort of jeopardy. Do you understand?’

‘Y-yes your Majesty,’ Thalum runs out, calling for a person to help him find the closest Witcher. Once the door closes, you sigh and slump onto your bed. It is nothing particularly graceful or acceptable of a princess to do but you’re alone now.

It saddens you to know that your kingdom believes that you do not care for their safety. But it’s not the case. You know exactly what is threatening your kingdom: a werewolf. Only, you don’t want him to be killed. He was a friend before he was cursed.

Only now, Rindel takes at least one person every full moon; a member of your kingdom. A person you are meant to protect. But you’re not able to protect them without hurting yourself. Losing a friend to this curse is bad enough but you don’t want to do anything that would hurt him.

*

In the morning, your ladies-in-waiting awaken you. It is against your orders but they blame it upon Thalum. Sighing, you let them prepare you for your first meal where your closest advisor awaits you. He has a man beside him, who no doubt is a Witcher.

With long white hair and yellow, cat-like eyes: he’s incredibly attractive. Unable to keep your eyes off of him, you forcibly tear your gaze to the food in front of you. Reaching towards a grape, you wait for Thalum to say something. An excuse for waking you far earlier than acceptable.

‘Your Majesty, this is Geralt of Rivia, the Butcher of Blaviken,’ he introduces. You nod, extending your hand to the Witcher who kisses it. ‘He has been instructed to…take care of our problem.’ You nod at your ladies-in-waiting to leave you alone in the room with the Witcher and Thalum.

‘You will not harm the creature,’ you demand, looking pointedly towards the Witcher who only grunts in response. ‘Witcher, you will not harm the creature. Do you hear me? I am the princess of this kingdom and I am the one paying you. As such, you will obey me.’

Thalum tries to stop you from shouting, only it turns your attention to him. ‘Thalum, how many direct orders do you think I will allow for you to disobey?’ you seethe, voice filled with malice and anger. ‘I believe that it has been a well known, and longstanding, rule that I shall not be woken before the sun has fully risen.’

*

‘Your Majesty, the werewolf has been dealt with,’ Geralt says, voice monotone and bored. ‘I now demand my payment.’ He reaches his hand out and you place a pouch in his hand which he tips out to count. ‘I agreed to five hundred orens with Thalum.’

Rolling your eyes, you shoot him a fake smile. ‘Those five hundred orens was for you to keep him alive and unharmed. Seeing as you failed to listen to my direction, or you failed to understand them, the price you are getting is far less,’ your tone is acrid and disrespectful. ‘You are no longer welcome here.’

Calling to your knight, he walks into the room with Thalum. ‘Take out his tongue and let people know what happens when you disappoint me.’ The knight simply nods his head and drags a screaming Thalum out of the hall. Now, only you and Geralt are in the room again.

‘You are spoilt and disrespectful,’ Geralt growls, stalking closer to you. You shuffle back and away from him to no avail as you hit the wall behind you. He looks at you with disdain and annoyance but you are used to those types of looks; everybody gives them to you.

‘I feel as if you are forgetting who you are speaking to,’ you rush out, heart pounding. Geralt pins you against the wall. ‘I can have you executed for this.’ You’re screeching now, unhappy with the way you are being treated. How dare this Witcher, of all creatures, disrespect you like this.

He chuckles at your threat before continuing what he was going to say, ‘and I feel as if nobody has taught you a lesson yet.’ You swallow the lump in your throat before he kisses you. He’s rough, all tongue and teeth. His roughness makes you gasp into his mouth. ‘So let me be the first, your Majesty.’

You are not a fan of his tone but you are also unable to protest as he wraps a hand around your throat before kissing you once more. His other hand reaches down to pull the skirt of your dress up so that he can reach beneath it. As he reaches the apex of your thighs, his fingers tracing along the slit, you let out a mewl.

‘You’re a harlot, aren’t you?’ he teases. ‘I saw the way you were looking at me when I first came, you have been dying to have me fill you up, haven’t you? You’re a greedy harlot and nothing more. The only thing you have above the rest of them is your title. But it doesn’t matter to me.’

As insulted you are, you’re unable to stop your sex from fluttering. He rips your underwear off and pushes a finger into your sex. The intrusion is already painful and you let out a small shriek which elicits a dark chuckle from Geralt. ‘Oh,’ he muses with a twisted smile. ‘Has nobody been here before?’

You shake your head, ashamed by how much you are enjoying his touch. Geralt uses his lone finger to massage your walls and you feel yourself growing wet. Unsure as to what is happening, your eyes widen and Geralt smiles once more. It is clear that he is enjoying your humiliation.

As soon as it starts to feel good, Geralt adds another finger, pushing both all the way in up to the knuckle. ‘Sometimes the only way to teach a whore a lesson is to make her feel it,’ Geralt sneers, making you feel more and more angry but also incapable of escaping his touch.

The hand around your throat tightens just a little, restricting your airway before he completely removes it to undo his trousers. With one hand still inside of you, he scissors them, trying to open you up. When he takes out his cock, your eyes widen in surprise once again.

There is no way that you will be able to accommodate him; your body would not be able to take him. ‘Are you scared, princess?’ Geralt continues to taunt you. He seems to love the sight and sound of your fear. Yet it is mixed with the smell of your arousal. ‘Don’t worry, I have prepared you a little.’

Fear rises in your chest but his fingers play with the little nub making you clench your eyes shut. He pulls them out and replaces them with what must be his cock. The large intrusion burns and Geralt does not care about taking it very slowly. You feel very full but he still continues to push into you.

Letting out a hiss, Geralt finally thrusts all the way into you. He kisses you once more and returns the hand to your throat. As he thrusts into you, the base of his cock brushes against your clit making you feel good. Geralt continues to have his hand at your throat, squeezing just enough for you to feel good.

The knot in your stomach starts to tighten and your eyes are scrunched once more as Geralt uses for you his own pleasure, taking what he wants from you. Ripping apart your corset, Geralt exposes your breasts and he massages your breast before pulling and pinching your nipple. You cry out, as the knot inside of you snaps and your body begins to tremble.

Your fluttering and clenching walls push Geralt over the edge and he cums inside of you. You try your best to convince him to pull out of you but he refuses until he is done. ‘Maybe now you will learn how to behave,’ he gloats, watching his seed spill out of your cunt.


End file.
